


the love of a lifetime

by jessnayl44



Series: lifetime [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnayl44/pseuds/jessnayl44
Summary: a new life awaits in portland; love, future, hope... harper just has to get out of waco





	1. 2.1

**Harps:** Baby, I’m so sorry.

 **Harps:** You completely changed my life and I’m so sorry things have had to end like this.

 **Harps:** Please take care of yourself and take care of Kain please. He’s going to be so confused when Momma isn’t home. He gives the best kisses when your sad.

 **Harps:** I wish I could tell you that I would see you again but I don’t know if I’ll ever be here again.

 **Harps:** There are a million things that I want to be able to tell you, and so many things I looked forward to in our future.

 **Harps:** I never thought this summer would end.

 **Harps:** I love you so much, Emily.

Emily read through the text messages again, it didn’t make any sense. Harper just… left her. Everything they had shared thrown aside like trash on the street. “Hey, you should delete those messages.”

“Morgan shut up.” Sonnett shot back at the girl who quickly held up her hands and settled back into her seat.

“You’re seriously not the same.” Morgan muttered, and Emily rolled her eyes burying into one of the blankets she had on. They were waiting for the weather to clear up so they could get out of North Carolina to Texas, and Sonnett was getting overwhelmed by the time she had spent with the national team.

Everyone had questions about Harper.

“She’s right.” Lindsey wrapped her arm around Emily. “We know how much you miss Harper.”

“No, I don’t.” Emily stood up, pushing open one of the side doors to the Hangar.

It was too hot in the hangar. Everyone complaining, and groaning. Emily felt the pouring rain on her skin and it was a nice way to cool off, just trying to breathe. “Em! Come inside!” Lindsey grabbed the defenders arm.

As soon as the defender was turned around, Lindsey could see the tears pooling in her eyes, and blending with the rain were tear tracks down her cheek. “Em…” Lindsey stepped out wrapping her arms around the younger girl. “It’s okay… it’s okay. I know you miss her.”

_          _          _

 **Harps:** Baby, I’m so sorry.

 **Harps:** You completely changed my life and I’m so sorry things have had to end like this.

 **Harps:** Please take care of yourself and take care of Kain please. He’s going to be so confused when Momma isn’t home. He gives the best kisses when your sad.

 **Harps:** I wish I could tell you that I would see you again but I don’t know if I’ll ever be here again.

 **Harps:** There are a million things that I want to be able to tell you, and so many things I looked forward to in our future.

 **Harps:** I never thought this summer would end.

 **Harps:** I love you so much, Emily.

“Whitney! Take your sister to cheer practice!” Her mom’s voice carried down the stairs pulling her out of the slump she was in as she reread the text messages she had sent to Emily the day. The texts sat read, but with no response.

“Fine.” Harper grumbled from her bedroom upstairs. She grabbed her Stay Weird, Portland sweatshirt; that had actually been her aunts, from the back of her chair. It was an unusual cold day in Waco, as if a storm was swooping in.

“Thanks sissy!” Pressley was already in her cheer uniform, the black duffel swung over her shoulder.

“Just wait there, don’t bother coming back.” Her father shooed her away out the door following her younger sister.

It didn’t take long to reach the high school, only 10 minutes away from their house. When they pulled in, Pressley hopped out of the car before Harper quickly got her attention. “I’m going to go and get something to eat okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Whatever.” Pressley rolled her eyes but running to join her other preppy cheerleader friends. Harper rolled her eyes in return, pulling her phone out. She had a text from her creative writing professor.

 **Professor Miller:** Hi Harper, I understand that you weren’t able to remain in Portland, I went through and signed you up for the Advanced Creative Writing class if you wish to do it as an online class.

 **Harper:** Professor, thank you so much for helping me grow these skills. I’m hoping to be in Portland by the end of the month.

It was true. Harper had been saving money, and Aunt Christine promised to cover half if she could get out of her house to get to Portland. And Harper needed to get back to Portland.

Harper chose to go to the little diner right down the road picking a spot at the counter and ordered a simple coffee. Anything to keep her awake, keep her from dreaming about Emily, about their time together in Portland.

Harper was watching one of the TVs not wanting to go back to the high school when her sister still had 2 hours’ worth of practice. The TV news anchor was going on and on about a delayed flight from North Carolina, but the next sentence is what caught her attention.

“The United States Women’s National Team is now on a flight heading to Dallas where they will play at Toyota Stadium against Jamaica in the semi-finals of world cup qualifying. We will be following along with them through their journey.”

Harper’s heart dropped. The US was going to be near her. Emily… Harper pulled out her phone and composed a text message to Tanner.

 **Harps:** Road trip?

_          _          _

“You’re lucky, I love you doll face.” Tanner commented when they finally managed to make it to the traffic bottled up on 35 from 3 different accidents.

“Thank you Tanner… I know I haven’t been the same.” Harper mumbled as she switched lanes to get around the minivan that was creeping almost to a stop.

“I’ve been so worried about you. Dad told me that you barely leave your bed, and I heard your mom telling some of the ladies at church that you barely eat.” Tanner looked over at his friend. Harper and him had been best friends since kindergarten and he was watching her destroy herself because of how much she hated life in Waco.

“I need to get back to Portland… I need to get back to Emily.” Harper admitted to Tanner who rubbed her back gently.

“Hey, we’re going to get your girl Harps, and then we’re going to get you back to Portland.” Tanner said before pressing play on their playlist. They were using his phone, hers was stuffed in her backpack in case her family called. “Everything will work out.”

Harper didn’t believe him.

_          _          _

“I don’t like being in Texas.” Sonnett mumbled as she set her bag down on one of the beds in her room. She was grateful for the alone time. She loved her teammates, she did. But right now being only an hour and a half away from… her. Emily sighed.

She could barely think Harper’s name anymore. It’s like when Harper left Portland a hole the size of this entire state filled her out. She had been left a hollow shell. Thankfully, right after the championship she had been called to qualifying able to throw herself back into what she loved.

Hayley and Caitlin reached out every day to see if she had heard from Harper. Emily always told them the same thing: No, I don’t want to, nothing she can say would make it better.

Emily lied to them. If Harper had ever reached out to her again, she would have wrapped the girl up in her arms before Harper could even finish what she was saying. She could never hate the girl no matter how much she wanted to.

The defender chose to do something she never thought she would do. She pulled open her contact list, and hit Harper’s name.


	2. 2.2

“Girl! Wake up! It’s time for breakfast!” Harper groaned pulling herself off the hotel bed and opening the door for Tanner. “I’ve been trying to call you all morning.”

“Uh… I think my phone is still off.” Harper rubbed her eyes, the Texas sun streaming into the hotel room.

“Come on. Go get dressed, and then we’ll go and get your girl.” Tanner left the girl alone in the room. They had decided on separate hotel rooms, Tanner arguing that once Emily saw Harper again they would have to have their own room to reunite in more ways than one.

Harper pulled her phone out of her backpack turning it on while she was digging through outfits she packed. She found her Sonnett jersey that she had packed and a pair of black jeans for the unusually cold day in Frisco.

By the time, Harper brushed and braided her hair, and got her contact lenses in her eyes her phone was at 75% on the charger, good enough for a day spent in Frisco.

Harper almost dropped her phone when she saw the latest notification, past Tanner’s missed calls and unread text. Emily, complete with the hearts and kissing emoji’s she had refused to delete, had called her and left her a voicemail.

Her phone had been sitting there in her backpack the worry of her parents being able to call and find her and pull her away before she could see her girl in person. Harper pulled up the voicemail, it was almost 2 minutes long.

Would it just be silence, would hearing Emily’s voice after only 2 weeks apart with no communication rip her heart out of her chest? She had to see.

Harper pressed play on the voicemail pressing her phone up to her ear. The first 10 seconds were just silence, before she heard a sniffle, and finally… finally heard Emily’s voice.

“I thought… I thought hearing your voice would make me feel better. Being here in Texas, knowing you’re so close to me and I know you won’t be there. It makes it harder to know I would be so close to holding you in my arms again. God Harps, I miss you so much.” Harper could hear the cracking in Emily’s voice and all Harper wanted to do was chuck her phone against the wall. Curse her parents for separating the two of them. “I love you still, even though I don’t want to… and hearing your voice even just through your voicemail, it makes me stronger. I hope you’ll be watching the game and if I get the chance to play I hope you know I’m playing for you.

The voicemail cut off and then Harper broke down again. She wanted that voicemail to last forever, she let tears fall down her face as she listened again to it. One thing was for sure, when she saw Emily today… she was never going to let go of her.

_          _          _

“Hey…” Lindsey hesitantly stood by the door turning around to face Emily was was laying on the bed. “I’m going to get coffee; do you want to come?”

“No.” Emily muttered looking at her phone eyes glued to her lock screen. Her lock screen had been replaced since the one of just Harper to a picture of them kissing after the playoffs. Harper was in her Sonnett jersey. They had been so happy, and so in love.

What had changed?

“Em…” Lindsey started but Emily instantly turned over thusly ending the conversation and sending Lindsey to get coffee by herself.

_          _          _

It didn’t take long to find a cute little café in Frisco. Lindsey liked getting coffee to start game days. You start the day right, you end the day right and that was exactly what Lindsey needed for this game. They could qualify for the world cup tonight with a win. It would be Lindsey’s first world cup, and she needed to do this the right way.

Seeing a Thorns Sonnett jersey sitting at a table in the middle of small town Texas was not what Lindsey was planning on seeing, but she knew who it was from the moment she saw it. The familiar braid, and that jersey held a very special place in Emily’s heart.

“Harper…” Lindsey said standing right behind the girl. She was with a guy, unbelievable. Lindsey was ready to scream at Harper… for leaving everyone behind in Portland, for breaking Emily’s heart for some guy who looked like he was never going to get off his Dad’s farm.

“Linds…” Harper stood up her heart sinking as someone she considered one of her closest friends in Portland take a step back. She looked around the coffee shop. “Is… Is she?”

“No, and I’m glad she’s not so she doesn’t have to see you dating a guy! What are you done with girls?” Lindsey knew she was being mean, and she could see that fact clear on Harper’s face. “Whatever, I have to get back to the hotel.”

“Lindsey no!” Harper chased after Lindsey grabbing onto her arm, before she could get away from the café. “It’s not what you think.”

“If you don’t love her, then get her jersey off!” Lindsey pointed at the Portland jersey on Harper. It hung looser on her, the shirt normally a perfect fit now looked too baggy.

“I do love her!” Harper had tears in her eyes. “Tanner is my friend, he came with me so I could try and win her back.”

“Stop lying Harper!” Lindsey could feel her blood boiling and the coffee was burning her hand despite the sleeve on it. “If you loved her, you would have never left!”

“I didn’t have a choice! They forced me!” Lindsey froze for the first time as if she listening to Harper for the very first time. “My parents forced me to come back to Waco, I didn’t want to leave Portland. I didn’t want to leave her!”

Lindsey wrapped one arm around Harper the other one still holding the coffee cup, not wanting it to slosh all over the younger girl. “Please tell me she’s okay.” Harper begged and Lindsey pulled back knowing exactly who she was talking about.

“She misses you Harper. It’s been a hard time without you…” Lindsey explained, pulling her hood over her head as the ran started to fall. “Are you coming to the game tonight?”

“I didn’t think that far ahead…” Harper admitted looking down nervously. “I got here, but I don’t have a ticket.”

“Leave that to me.” Lindsey calmed her. She pulled the young girls hood up, tightening it so she didn’t end up soaking wet, and probably sick. “I will leave you two tickets at the ticket booth, just be there and I will handle the rest.”

“Lindsey…” Harper was too thankful for words to the girl, that had pushed Emily to tell her the truth, who convinced Caitlin to invite her to dinner tonight.

“Hey, don’t think anything of it. Just be there, and wear that jersey.” Lindsey assured before heading back to the hotel.

She couldn’t believe Sonnett didn’t come with her for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys that I can't stay away from this couple for long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. 2.3

**Lindsey:** So… I just saw Harper

 **Cait:** woah woah woah

 **Hay:** is she okay?

 **Hay:** and by she I mean Em

 **Lindsey:** She wasn’t with me.

 **Lindsey:** Harper is coming to the game tonight

 **Cait:** Okay I’ll be nice. How does Harper look?

 **Hay:** Is she okay?

 **Lindsey:** She doesn’t look good… kind of how Em has looked since the championship

 **Cait:** Did she say why she left?

 **Lindsey:** Said her parents showed up, made her go back to Waco.

 **Hay:** I’d believe it 

“Who are you texting?” Emily asked stuffing her phone into her gym bag as she sat in her locker. They were waiting for word that they could go out and start warming up now that the Canada game was over.

“Oh Foord just texted me, wanted to wish us both luck.” Lindsey paused for a moment when Emily raised her eyebrows. “She must have forgotten to do it in the group chat.”

Emily didn’t seem like she believed it but didn’t push it as they were approached by Sammy, Rose, Mal and Morgan. “Are you guys nervous this game or is it just me?” Rose asked as she smoothed out the KT tape on the back of her leg.

Morgan shrugged. “It’s your first. I was nervous in 2014.” Morgan assured the group. Of their small group, known as the ‘Kids’ Morgan was the only returner of the World Cup in 2015 when it was her first season.

Rose sighed relieved flopping down onto the locker room floor. “Thank God, I feel like I might throw up I’m so nervous.”

Lindsey nodded in agreement. Rose and Lindsey were the only 2 members of their group starting today, Jill already determining that the usual starting lineup would be playing… but everyone was exhausted. Everyone saw how tired these starters were Jill barely giving anyone time to breathe, barely understanding how to rotate their players to get the best out of them.

“Girls, Coach wants you on the field now that it’s open!” Dawn pushed open the door only slightly to call into the locker room, leaving the girls to hustle out the door to keep up with their fitness coach.

“Hey Linds, come on we all know you’re going to do great.” Sonnett said slapping her friends back who turned back to playfully glare at her. Sonnett laughed, seeming like for the first time since Harper, she was genuinely happy. They were going to qualify for this world cup, and they were all going to do it together.

_          _          _

It had been a crazy game. Lindsey was constantly checking the stadium seats where she had seen Harper sitting, and then seeing if Sonnett had realized. By the time, Emily ended up coming on she knew that Emily didn’t see her, but now Harper was paying attention.

The game flew by once Emily got in, Lindsey actually able to focus on the game instead of if Harper and Emily had seen each other. They had a quick huddle before Jill dismissed them. Kelley and Emily were laughing with one another when Lindsey decided that she had enough of waiting for the couple, if they were even that anymore, to be reunited.

“Em!” Lindsey bounded over to her friend who quickly hugged her.

“Can you believe we’re going to the world cup?” Emily happily asked causing Lindsey to quickly shake her head. “It’s a dream! Nothing could make this better.”

“Absolutely nothing?” Lindsey asked with a smirk on her face when Emily shrugged.

“I mean, obviously something could make it better. But I need to focus on what I can control.” Emily argued.

Lindsey sighed before turning Emily around to where Harper was in the stands, and she watched as Emily’s face fell for a moment with confusion before lighting up and taking off towards the girl.

Harper was leaning up on the railing when Emily finally made it to her. It seemed like a dream to both of them too afraid to reach out to each other worry that if it was a dream everything would shatter in front of them. It wouldn’t have been their first time they had this type of dream.

“You’re here!” Emily couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she pulled herself up so she was hanging on to the railing with one hand and cupping Harpers face with another. “You’re actually here.”

Harper leaned forward pressing her forehead against Emily’s desperate for contact with the older girl that she had been missing for almost two weeks. “You can thank Lindsey for me being here.”

“God, I don’t think I could ever thank her enough.” Emily couldn’t help but leaning in pressing a soft kiss to Harpers forehead. “Baby don’t cry…” Emily mumbled wiping a tear that had fallen from Harper’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you.” Harper leaned forward careful not to jostle the girl who was still hanging onto the stands.

“Sonnett! Come on!” Lindsey called as she was standing under the tunnel to hide from the rain.

“Please, come to the back of the stadium. I want to see you again already.” Emily mumbled against Harper’s lips only an inch separating their lips from touching.

“Am I going to be able to get back to you?” Harper asked but both could tell there was a double meaning. Could she physically reach her, or could she emotionally reach her again?

“Yes, tell them you’re with me.” Before Emily could stop herself, she leaned closer closing the small gap between them to press a quick kiss to Harper’s lips. “You’re always with me .”

_          _          _

Once Emily was out of the locker room freshly showered, Harper was leaning against the wall trying to seek some shelter from the down pouring of rain, but there… still there.

“I need to know what happened.” Emily said approaching Harper causing the younger girl to jump. The shock of Harper being there had worn off, and now she needed answers.

“Can we do this somewhere else? Can you come to my hotel?” Harper begged, she was shivering the rain soaked through her raincoat and into the jersey freezing her skin.

Emily suddenly noticed how much Harper was shaking and she threw off the coat she had on wrapping it around Harper. Nothing had changed. Emily was still going to protect her with every fiber of her being.

“Go ahead Emily.” Jill was walking out of the building with Dawn and Graeme. “Just be back tomorrow morning, we need to recover tomorrow for Wednesday.”

“Thank you Coach, mind if I take her through the building? She’s already shivering, and I don’t want her to give me a cold.” Emily shot her coach a cheesy smirk leaving the coach to sigh but point her thumb towards the entrance. “Come on Harps…”

Harper was quick to follow the older girl through the stadium trying not to put too much into the thought that Emily still had her hand tightly as she guided her through the stadium. “Em…” Harper quickly pulled Emily’s hand who turned to face her. “I’m so sorry…”

“Hey, we will talk about that okay?” Emily pushed Harper gently against the wall so her arms were on either side of the girl.

“You need to know now how sorry I am though.” Harper argued her hands coming to rest on top of the soccer players arms. “I never wanted to hurt you like I did.”

“You’re here now though.” Emily argued, even as Harper pouted at her. “I’m serious Harps, no matter what you say you’re here now and we’re going to fix everything. It’s all or nothing with us you know that.”

“Em…” Harper could feel tears welling in her eyes, and before she could say anything else, Emily leaned forward pressing the softest of kisses that they had ever shared to Harper’s lips.

“Let’s go back, and we’ll talk.” Emily leaned forward to press her forehead against Harper’s using her thumb to wipe away a tear that had fallen when they kissed. “And once you’re done telling me everything, I’m going to kiss you all over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited! Next chapter should be out soon!


	4. 2.4

“Have fun you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Tanner called as Harper closed the door behind them. Emily was standing in the center of the room looking at the bed, clearly lost in thought.

Harper slowly approached her wrapping her arms around the taller girls middle and pressing her face into the defenders back. “Are you ready to talk?” Harper asked nervously.

Emily took a step back barely having to break through the light hold that Harper had on her. It had been their first time with no contact since they had been reunited behind the building. Emily had held onto Harper the whole time as Harper drove back to her hotel.

The older girl sat down on the edge of the bed. “What happened?” She asked nervously looking up at Harper who was standing and her hands were shaking.

“At the championship, when everyone left I got a call from my aunt.” Harper started quietly. Emily took Harper’s hand pulling her closer to her, so Harper was standing between her legs. “Which normally wouldn’t be a big deal but… she called me Whitney and I knew something was wrong.”

Emily took a shaky breath tilting her head up to press soft kisses to the exposed skin of Harper’s neck. It was done in an effort to calm her, because Emily could see that she was getting worked up. Harper still smelt like home; like fresh rain, and the distinct smell of her mango vanilla shampoo.

“My parents were there. I don’t know what they were doing, just a surprise check I guess.” Harper mumbled leaning against Emily’s kisses needing more from the older girl. “But then they saw the hicky.”

“The one I gave you the night before.” Emily mumbled into Harper’s neck running her hands up and down the girl’s back.

“I gave you one that night too.” Harper commented trailing her hand over Emily’s heart where the hickey had been.

“The one who held my heart.” Emily grabbed onto Harper’s hand. “The one who always holds my heart.”

“They took me away from you because they thought I was just goofing off.” Harper interlaced her fingers with Emily, their hands fitting together just as perfectly as Harper remembered.

Emily stood up wrapping her arms around Harper holding her close not caring that the damp jersey was soaking her shirt, just needing to feel Harper close to her again. “Please come home.” Emily begged.

Harper felt her heart breaking hearing how upset Emily sounded. Home, home was Portland, Emily’s apartment, Kain, Caitlin, Hayley and Lindsey. Home was everything that made her a better person over the summer.

“I’m trying Em, I’m really trying.” Harper assured her staring up at the slightly taller girl. “Aunt Christine is paying for half my ticket, but I’m only half way to mine.” Harper mumbled.

Emily’s gears were already turning, finally having found a good expense for that Thorns check sitting on the table. “We will get it all figured out and you’ll be back in my arms 24/7.” Emily commented placing a soft kiss on Harper’s head. “You need to change.” Emily commented, and pulled away even though neither wanted to be separated.

“Take it off me.” Harper shot back getting a bit of a snarky bite back to her. Emily grinned.

“Well that doesn’t seem like a hard challenge.” Emily scooped Harper up setting her on the bed. They barely got any sleep that night.

_          _          _

 

“Do you have to leave today?” Emily whispered into Harper’s hair the next morning. Emily knew she, herself, had to get up and start getting back to the hotel before she ended up in trouble with Dawn.

“My parents don’t seem to care where I am, but Tanner needs to get home.” Harper reached up and ran her fingers down Emily’s collarbone circling one of the dark purple bruises that had been left there.

“You’re going to be the death of me woman.” Emily mumbled pressing a soft kiss to Harper’s sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Just wait till we’re always together again.” Harper commented with a laugh, as Emily’s eyes got that familiar glint in her eyes. “And no we don’t have time to go again.”

Emily’s fingers were dancing lower to her hips, and Harper had to bite back a moan. “You’re saying we don’t have time, but I think we have a perfect amount.”

_          _          _

“Hey…” Tanner rubbed Harper’s back once they finally made it back to their town, and Harper had to pull over to calm herself down. “You’re going to be back with her before you know it.”

“It’s so much worse now that we’re back with each other.” Harper mumbled wiping away some tears, she felt like the weather, constantly raining, never allowing a let up of her emotions.

“Hey, you know the old saying right? Distance makes the heart grow fonder.” Tanner laughed at the look Harper gave. “Just think Harps… She’s probably going through the same thing right now.”

_          _          _

“…So everything is going to work out, and trust me when I said we are both feeling a lot better than we did when we saw each other.” Emily grinned at Lindsey who was looking down her legs that were trapped in the recovery boots. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find a way to get out of this room and away from this conversation,” Lindsey said, causing Emily to loudly laugh. “Did you tell Raso about it? I’m sure she’s dying to talk to Harps again.”

“I need to, I’ll probably just put it in the group chat so you can hear all about it again.” Emily joked while Lindsey slid down the bed so she was flat against it. “All honesty though Linds?” Lindsey stopped shifting back up sensing a change in the seriousness of the conversation. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Em, I love Harps too not as much as you do obviously but I know she makes you happy.” Lindsey seriously said shooting a small smile at Emily. “If only you would have gone to get coffee with me yesterday.”  
“Trust me, I’m beating myself up about that too.” Emily laughed once the timer went off to end their recovery treatment. “But seriously Linds… you could’ve walked away from our drama but you didn’t and you got my girl here.”

“You just get her home,” Lindsey said slowly pushing the sleeves off her legs and shaking her legs out.

“Oh trust me, Linds… I have a plan.”

_          _          _

 **Aunt Chris:** Hi Harper. I just wanted to let you know, that I figured it out. I sent you your plane ticket.

 **Harper:** Aunt Chris, I can’t. I don’t want you to use any money more than you offered.

 **Aunt Chris:** Harper, don’t worry.

 **Aunt Chris:** I’ll see you next Tuesday. You’re coming home.


	5. 2.5

It was easy enough to sneak out. Her parents were in bed by 8 pm, and her sister by 9. The joys of them going to church in the morning. She quietly packed a bag, making sure to have the Sonnett jersey packed. She wasn’t losing that, she wasn’t losing anything related to her girl ever again.

Finally padding out to the main door, she spotted her sleepy dog staring up at her. Vega was sick, Harper knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and it broke her heart. “I love you buddy so much.” Harper kneeled down wrapping her arms around Vega who whined before Harper shushed him gently.

“Sh buddy, Mom and Dad can’t hear me okay?” Vega seemed to know what he was saying as he lifted a paw up in a way to comfort her. “You’re my little buddy okay. I don’t know what I would have ever done without you.”

Harper pressed a kiss to the dog’s head before slinging the backpack over her shoulder and slipping on her shoes. Tanner was waiting for her at the end of the street, and he would get her to the airport… she was going home.

_          _          _

 **Aunt Christine:** Hey sweetie, sorry I won’t be able to pick you up. I got called into working the night shift. I will see you tomorrow morning.

Harper groaned as she stuffed her phone into her backpack as she waited for her turn to jump into line. Now she had to get a cab… but it didn’t matter to her. She was back in Portland, the air felt lighter here as if there was something hanging over her the whole time in Waco.

She knew by now that her parents were up and had probably gone to check her room. Yet her messages from her parents sat untouched, they didn’t care that she was gone. Either that or she just wasn’t worth it anymore.

As soon as Harper got past security she was greeted by a sight she was very glad to see. Emily was standing by the baggage claim watching the screen change from arrived to deboarding as the bags began to spin through the carousel.

If Harper could have recorded anything, it would have been the look of relief on Emily’s face as she turned and saw her standing there. Before Harper could even comprehend what she was doing, she was sprinting across the tiles straight into Emily’s arms.

“Oh god, you’re home…” Emily gasped pressing a soft kiss to Harpers temple as she tightened her hold on her girl. “You’re back in my arms.”

“I never wanted to leave.” Harper mumbled into Emily’s neck. “God I missed you and Portland so much.”

Emily finally released Harper, and Harper could feel her body calling out to Emily. It had been apart for so long that it just longed to be back in the older girls arms. “I can take you to your aunt’s…”

“No I want to go back to your apartment, and see my puppy and cuddle with all my cuddlers.” Harper insisted causing Emily to laugh but still grab the backpack from Harper, as she directed her towards the parking garage.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I asked your aunt if I could pick you up.” Emily said as she guided Harper to her car.

“I would have taken a cab. She’s already spent so much money on me, that I don’t know how much I can thank her.” Emily looked confused over at Harper as she got into the car. “I mean she paid for ¾ of the ticket and we were only supposed to be half and half.”

Emily laughed and started to drive despite the confused look on Harpers face. After driving for only 5 minutes, it finally dawned on Harper. “Oh my god you bitch!”

“Oh you bitch!” Emily laughed and once she stopped she pulled Harper in for a searing kiss.

“You bitch huh?” Emily still was laughing as she continued driving. “I didn’t want to wait forever to see you so I did what I had to do.”

“So you paid for a quarter of my ticket?” Harper asked, feeling like she was in the twilight zone. She had just seen Emily almost a week ago, and then she was flying home with her girlfriend? It didn’t make any sense.

“No I paid for half.” Emily shrugged causing Harper to look flabbergasted at her girlfriend. “Look with Hayley and Caitlin being gone, Lindsey and I need someone to help with the rent. Not much but the money from the plane ticket you didn’t spend could help.”

“Are… Are you asking me to move in with you?” Harper asked looking confused at Emily who all of a sudden groaned, as if she was realizing she never asked her this question before.

“I mean… Linds and I spend a lot of time at home, granted I’ll be here because of you a bit. But it would be nice to have someone living in the apartment… and we’re right near Reed.” Emily explained and took a deep gulp as she pulled up and faced Harper.

Harper could see the deep red of Emily’s cheeks as if someone had taken the lights from Providence and inserted them into her cheeks. “Baby…” Harper laughed. “I would be honored to move in with you.”

“Oh thank god.” Emily laughed as she got out of the car and came around to join Harper by the car.

“Baby I have nothing.” Harper said as if it finally dawned on her as she slung the bag over her shoulder. “I didn’t have much at home to begin with, but nothing I could get on the plane. I literally have two outfits, and my laptop, and phone charger…”

“We will get that all figured out ok baby?” Emily asked as she rubbed her girlfriends arms, the colder Portland air wipping against the both of them… and Harper was only in a t-shirt.

“And I need to get a new phone, change my number and everything.” Harper was thinking out loud now but was still letting Emily guide her into the apartment building. “How am I even going to have money for my own phone plan? I still need clothes… I have absolutely zero clothes.”

“Well that doesn’t sound like a problem to me.” Emily commented, and laughed when Harper stopped and glared at her. “Baby, we will go out tomorrow and I will take you on a shopping spree to your hearts content. We’re going to figure this all out. It won’t be easy, but we will.”

“What if my aunt wants me to live with her?” Harper asked sighing. She knew though that Aunt Christine would jump at the opportunity to have her painting room back, and for Harper to be as happy as she could be.

“We will cross that bridge if we come to it okay? But first… I think someone wants to see you.” Emily opened the apartment door and a ball of fur leaped from the couch to the door in the span of time it took the duo to enter the apartment and shut the door.

“Kain my sweet boy Mommy missed you!” Harper happily said as she kneeled down to let Kain lick her face all over. It couldn’t help but make her think of Vega and hope and pray he was going to be okay without her. If she had it her way, she would have snuck him in her backpack.

“I think he missed you too.” Harper was pulled out of her petting of Kain when she saw Lindsey leaning against the hallway door frame, looking exhausted.

“Did I wake you up?” Harper asked nervously taking in the bags under Lindsey’s eyes, and the pajamas she was wearing.

“No I was staying up to see you.” Lindsey crossed the living room to hug Harper while Kain anxiously pawed at Emily’s leg.

“I gotta take this guy to go potty. Harps, you can sleep in some of my clothes tonight okay?” Harper nodded as she watched Emily go and grab the puppys leash and take him outside.

Harper quickly said her goodnights to Lindsey, and before Emily was even back from taking the dog out, she was asleep.

That was what Emily saw when she got back to the apartment. Harper was curled up under the blankets but she could tell the shirt she was wearing was one of her USA shirts. She let Kain hop up onto the bed snagging to spot in between where the duo would be just like he always did, and right before Sonnett got back into bed she took a picture putting it in the group chat, so Hayley and Caitlin would get it in a couple of hours after practices or therapy.

 **Sonny:** She’s home.


	6. 2.6

Harper leaned up nuzzling into Emily’s neck as the last few moments of rest ran off. “Mmmm…” She mumbled as soon as she realized that she was back in the older women’s arms.

She also realized that it was 11 o’clock, and she had definitely slept in longer than she wanted, and that Kain was whining at the foot of their bed because he had to go out.

Harper pulled away slowly detangling herself from Emily who barely moved just turning her head from where it had been buried in Harpers hair.

Harper pulled on a pair of Emily’s jeans and her Portland Stay Weird sweat shirt leading Kain out to the living room. “What are you thinking buddy? You go pee and then we’ll go to Palmers and get Mommy some coffee?”

Kain whined clearly not caring about anything except getting outside. Harper grabbed his leash putting it on and leading him outside, only grabbing a few dollars for coffees.

It took Kain a while to get to the bathroom almost taking them the time to get to Palmers in the park right by the coffee shop.

One thing that Harper was thankful for was that Palmer let dogs in the coffee house. The other thing was that they were not busy at all.

“Well, as I live and breathe look whose back!” Harper broke out into a smile as the older women came around the counter wrapping her into a tight hug.

“Hi Palmer!” Harper hugged her back with one arm the other holding onto Kains leash.

Palmer’s Coffee Shop was the home of two of the biggest things in Harpers life, her lowest point and the beginning of the highest point. Both days falling at the same time, when she met Emily.

“How have you been?” Palmer asked after Harper finished ordering, and insisting that the 3 coffees were on the house.

“I’ve only been back for a few hours but I’m feeling a lot better than I have been.” She discussed.

“And when is the wedding?” The older women joked causing Harper to roll her eyes with a laugh.

“Maybe after a year.” Harper laughed turning when her name was called. “I have to get back to Em, and Lindsey. We’ll be back soon I’m sure.”

Palmer wrapped the younger girl in her arms one more time before letting her go. “I’m holding you all to that.”  
_          _          _

“Em, calm down…” Lindsey had to almost throw herself out of bed when Emily came bursting into her room.

“Oh my god Harper’s gone.” Emily finally said after a moment. “I woke up and she was gone.”

“Did you try and call her?” Lindsey had to stand up following Emily who left the room and disappeared into her own room.

“I would!” Emily yelled into the living room, finally coming out holding Harper’s phone. “She up and left.”

Lindsey could see her friends eyes welling with tears. “And Kain is gone! She took him and left. I rushed her into moving in, and now she up and left.”

“No Em, you know that’s not true. She’s probably just with her aunt.” Lindsey tried to get Emily to calm down.

“No, she would have taken her phone.” Emily argued setting the phone down on the counter. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Em…” Lindsey took a step towards her about to wrap her arm around Emily when the door opened and Kain came sprinting in, his leash trailing behind him.

“Kain get back! Kain!” Harpers voice followed behind as she balanced, the three coffees in one hand as she tried to catch up to the puppy.

“Harps…” Emily’s voice was raspy, and her eyes looked like they had unshed tears in their eyes.

“Baby, baby what’s wrong?” Harper set the coffees down on the counter quickly wrapping her arms around the older women who was quick to tighten her hold on her girlfriend.

“I thought you left… I thought you got scared.” Emily mumbled into Harpers neck feeling her eyes well with tears.

“No… No baby I’m sorry.” Harper ran her fingers through the defenders hair for a moment. “Kain had to go to the bathroom and then we just went to get coffee.” Harper explained.

Emily took a few deep breaths before pulling away. “Sorry…” Emily already had a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“No don’t apologize. Just know I’m not going to leave you.” Harper reasoned leaning up to kiss Emily’s reddening cheek before pulling away.

“Lindsey…” Harper handed her one of the coffees. “Baby..” Harper handed Emily her signature coffee.

Lindsey gratefully took the coffee. “So you can get her settled down? Cause she woke me up and I fly out tonight.”

“Go to sleep, we’re going to go shopping anyways.” Harper explained causing Emily to look offended at her. “I need clothes!”

“I told you that clothes aren’t a problem.” Emily seemed to finally break away from her funk and was back to her usual behavior.

“Okay good night!” Lindsey quickly walked back into her room.

“I’m serious baby… I need clothes.” Harper took a sip of her coffee pulling Emily into the bedroom, Kain happily trotting after them.

“I know you do.” Emily sat down onto the bed pulling Harper down onto her nap nuzzling her neck. “I just…” Emily sighed. “I just got a really bad scare thinking that you left me, and I just want to lay down next to you.”

Harper sighed turning her head to nestle into Emily’s neck content on the older women’s lap. “When do you have to leave again?” She asks after a moment.

“I have a camp in Europe, if I get called up, in a few weeks.” Harper nodded sadly. “I’m leaving in about a week to go home for a bit.”

“Mmhm…” Harper whined. “No, sorry. You have to stay here forever.”

“Don’t tempt me you know I would.” Emily ran her fingers over Harpers hair smoothing it gently. “I’m going to tell my parents about you.”

Harper pulled away slightly so she was looking at Emily face to face. “You are?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Harper I don’t know if you can tell how much I love you but it’s a lot.” Emily said seriously. “I want my family to know about you, so I can bring you home ever holiday and when I finally marry you, they obviously are going to be there.”

Harper can feel her eyes watering as she buries her head into Emily’s neck. “Do you think they’ll be supportive?”

“Baby, my parents already knew I was gay before I even came out, and if you’re going to ask if they’re going to like you…” Emily pulled Harper’s face away from her neck so they could look right at each other. “They’re going to love you because I love you.”

Harper blushed looking away from Emily’s stare. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Just so you know, after my camp because I’m already going to be on that side of the world…” Harper looked confused at Emily. “I’m going to spend a week or two in Australia. Visit Cait and Hayley…”

“They hate me don’t they…” Harper said, more of a statement than a question.

“Not anymore…” Emily rubbed Harper’s back. “I would pay for you to come but I know you have classes.”

Harper nodded sadly. “Give Hayley a hug for me?”

“Of course baby, I know how much she misses you.” Emily hugged Harper tightly to her. “This has been some big topics for so early in the morning.”

“No shit.” Harper commented. “How about a little more sleep, and then we’ll go shopping? I could use some extra cuddles.”

“I think I could to. Get changed so you aren’t in jeans.” Emily said guiding Harper off her lap.

Harper nodded kicking her shoes off, and then pulling her jeans and sweatshirt off. She was just in the national team shirt she wore to bed that night and her underwear.

By the time Harper was ready to lay down again, Emily was leaning against the pillows still in her pajamas. “Come on, love…”

Harper snuggled into Emily’s side and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Shopping could wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! An update! It's a miracle! I'm officially going to try and get back to love of a lifetime. I missed writing about these idiots so you can expect another chapter soon! thank you to those who are still reading!


	7. 2.7

Harper groaned slamming her laptop shut and setting it next to her. Kains head popped up from where he was laying in front of the coffee table. “It’s okay big guy. Momma just cant focus.”

Kain huffed flopping down back to his spot.

“I miss Mommy too.” Harper mumbled. It had been almost a week and a half since she had seen Emily and she knew she still had another week or two until she would see her.

She was about to open her laptop again to get back to work on her assignment when her phone’s FaceTime went off.

“Speaking of Mommy…” Harper smiled happily sliding the answer button on her phone. “Hi baby!” Harper happily said when Emily’s picture filled the phone.

“Hi, my love.” Emily was sitting at a table speaking in a hushed tone.

“What time is it there?” Harper asked pulling her knees up to her chest as she swung around to lean against the arm of the couch.

“8 PM? Our curfew is later today cause all we’re doing is flying out tomorrow.” Emily shrugged.

“We’re not going to be able to talk at all when you’re in Australia are we?” Harper asked sadly.

“I mean, right now in Australia it’s 7 in the morning. So we’ll be able to talk a little.” Harper nodded. The defender sighed. “Do you want me to just come home?”

“What? No. You already have a ticket.” Harper argued.

“Yeah well, you’re mad at me for not being there.” Emily shrugged rolling her eyes slightly.

“I’m upset that I’m alone yes, but no you don’t need to come home.” Harper said defensively.

“Well then I’ll just come home.” Emily said again.

“Jesus Christ Emily, just go to Australia. I’ll see you when you get home.” Harper said ready to slam her phone down and hang up.

“Fine, whatever just don’t take your anger out on me. I’ll talk to you later.” Emily said. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Harper hung up.

_          _          _

Harper sat up in her and Emily’s shared bed when she heard her phone go off with an email. She quickly looked at the time. 10:45 PM, definitely possible that Professor Miller could be emailing her.

She pulled up the email squinting at the bright screen not recognizing the email, but she did recognize the emoji’s at the bottom of the email. The bow and then the rose.

Harper looked confused clicking on the attachment finally clearing her head when she saw a departure time out of Portland and an arrival time in Sydney.

“Hayley, what the hell?” Harper asked to herself scrolling through her phone until she found Hayley’s name.

“Harps!” Hayley answered quickly changing it from phone call to FaceTime. “Where are you? I can’t see your face!”

Harper laughed leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp.

“Oh wow Harper! Did I miss your call up to the national team?” Hayley joked causing Harper to look over with a pout.

She was wearing Emily’s CONCACAF champion shirt from this past October. “Shut up, it smells like her.”

“The whole apartment probably smells like her. She leaves her stench everywhere.” Hayley joked but sighed when she saw how sad Harper looked. “Cait told me you two were fighting.”

“We haven’t texted or talked since we argued.” Harper explained. “We always tell each other I love you every night before bed, and it just doesn’t seem like I can sleep.”

“Well good thing you only have another 2 days until you see her.” Hayley smiled cheekily.

“Why did you do this? It’s way too much.” Harper argued.

“I miss you, and I know Sydney is along the coast. Might be a good couple retreat for you two to come see me.” Hayley smiled at Harper.

“Does she know I’m coming?” Harper asked playing with the comforter.

“No, but Caitlin does. And Caitlin wants you there too.” Hayley assured the younger girl. “It’s a long plane ride and you’re on Quantas, but it’s how Caitlin and I get to and from Australia, so we know you’ll like it.”

“I can’t believe you did this.” Harper finally said.

“Well, believe it Harps. And I’m serious you better come see.”

_          _          _

“Harps!” Harper was quickly wrapped in a hug as soon as she reached the baggage claim in Sydney.

“Cait!” Harper wrapped her arms around the soccer player tightly. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too girl!” Caitlin squeezed her one more time before letting her go. Harper looked around Caitlin confused. “She’s with Sofia, Danny and Savannah. Some of our other friends.”

“How has she been?” Harper asked once they grabbed her small suitcase.

“I mean, she’s mad at you.” Caitlin rolled her eyes when she saw Harper look down at the ground. “And she’s mad at herself for being stubborn.”

“I didn’t mean to make her feel bad.” Harper insisted. “I was just sad, but I knew how much she wanted to be here.”

“I know that Harps, and inside so does Sonnett.” Caitlin said. “I think she was just stressed because of camp and she missed you.”

Harper nodded as they finally made it to Caitlin’s car. “Sonnett as been staying in my guest room. You’ll be staying there too I’m sure.”

“If she even wants me to.” Harper reasoned helping load her bag into the trunk.

“Oh stop, I would believe that if it were possible for you two to keep your hands off each other.” Caitlin joked laughing when she saw the light pink blush on Harper’s cheeks.

“Shut up.” She mumbled climbing into the passenger seat trying to ignore the laughing of Caitlin.

Harper yawned as soon as they hit the road. “Sonnett’ll probably be back later. You should nap when we get to the house.”

“Thank you Caitlin, for helping out with this. I don’t think I could thank Hayley enough either.” Harper said.

“You think we want to deal with an upset Sonnett?” Caitlin joked causing the younger girl to playfully roll her eyes. “Trust me, you being here is as much of a benefit for us as it is for you.”

Harper nodded resorting to spend the rest of the time looking out the window at the Australian landscape.

She could only hope that Emily would be happy to see her.


	8. 2.8

Harper barely even remembered getting into Caitlin’s house. She barely even remembers setting her suitcase at the foot of the bed.

She certainly doesn’t remember grabbing onto the pillow Emily had been using for the past few days and squeezing it as she slept, because most things in the apartment had begun to lose their scent.

Okay, maybe she remembered that.

“Caity!” Harper instantly sat up hearing the voice that entered the quietness of the home. “I come bearing dinner!”

“Thank god! About time you’re good for something.” Caitlin laughed. “Seriously, pizza? You do know I still play right?”

“Well that’s why I got you a salad.”

“What you’re just going to eat a whole pizza yourself?” Caitlin asked and Harper could feel her heart breaking when she heard Emily laugh. How long had it been since she heard that laugh?

“You’re forgetting you leave me alone for whole days when you train.” Sonnett argued. “I’m getting changed. Sof had me doing those ab workouts and I’m gross.”

“Don’t take forever! We’ll watch a movie or something.” Caitlin warned causing Harper to become interested in the pillow next to her the one she had been holding onto.

“What the fuck do you mean take forever?” Emily asked with a laugh, and Harper jumped when she realized she was right outside the door. “It takes me two minutes to get changed.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say.” Caitlin said before Emily opened the door going straight to her bag.

Harper realized that Emily hadn’t even seen her.

“Em…” Harper finally said while her girlfriend had her shirt just over her head.

The girl’s reaction was priceless. Her arms flailed a little and when she finally got herself turned around the shirt was now thrown on the floor and her hair was a mess.

“What are you doing here?” Emily asked, and Harper leaned back slightly at the tone of her girlfriends voice.

“Uh…” Harper paused. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.” She mumbled to herself.

“I thought I told you I would see you at home.” Emily was still separated from her keeping almost the full rooms length from them.

“It wasn’t my idea. Hayley got me the ticket and…”

“Oh of course she did, and she probably told you how sad I was, and how upset I was, and you just had to get on the first flight.” Emily said.

“Stop, it’s not like that. I’m not going to waste Hayley’s money to get me here. She was assuming we would make up and then we’d go and spend a bit of time with her in Brisbane.” Harper explained.

“You should just go to Brisbane then spend time with her.” Emily argued.

“Or do you just want me to go back to Portland and get everything moved into my aunt’s?” Harper said after a moment.

“Harper…” Emily paused for a moment.

“Because that’s what it feels like.” Harper could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “It feels like we’ve had one fight and you don’t even want to be with me.”

Emily groaned rubbing her face with her hands. “You made me feel like a shitty girlfriend after I paid for half of your plane ticket.”

Harper shot up. “I didn’t ask you for that!”

“I couldn’t let you stay there!”

“You don’t get to use that against me!”

“What do I get to use then?” Emily and her were now face to face arguing. “The fact that you left on the day that I lost the championship?”

“You’re insane. You know I wouldn’t have left if I had a choice!” Harper now had a few tears flowing down her face.

“When are you going to start taking responsibility for what’s happening? It’s always someone else.” Emily shot back at her, tears forming in her own eyes.

“Why are you acting like this? This isn’t you!” Harper begged.

“I just needed a break, I thought I was going to have time to myself with my friends but no! You had to come to Australia.”

“I didn’t know a break was not even talking to me for almost a week!” Harper argued back.

They were arguing so loudly that they didn’t even hear the door open and Caitlin walk in.

“I can’t believe you knew about this!” Emily yelled at Caitlin. “And you didn’t even tell me!”

“Take a walk, Emily! Get some air!” Caitlin said calmly to her.

“I’ll do more than that! I’m going to go stay with the girls until she leaves.” Emily pointed at Harper over Caitlin’s shoulder.

Emily grabbed her carry-on backpack stuffing a two shirts and two pairs of shorts before storming out of the room and the house.

“Harps…” Caitlin hesitantly said before the young girl instantly started sobbing, Caitlin wrapping her arms around her before she could hit the floor. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“She’s going to leave me, what am I going to do?” Harper cried.

“No, no she’s not going to leave you.” Caitlin tried to comfort the younger girl as she directed her to the bed.

“How can I get to Brisbane without flying?” Harper asked after a moment of crying.

“Harps…” Caitlin tried to argue.  
“How Caitlin?” Harper cut her off.

“There’s a train… bus.”

“I’m leaving on the next train. She should get to enjoy her time here, so I’m going to enjoy mine.” Harper sighed wiping her eyes. “With or Without her.”

_          _          _

“You’re an idiot, I hope she leaves you.” Lindsey said over skype just a little bit later than night.

“Aren’t you supposed to be my friend? You’re supposed to be on my side.” Sonnett argued.

“Not when you’re acting like an idiot. Do you know how excited Harper probably was to see you?” Lindsey asked.

“Honestly, I love her but it’s not the same love that…”

“That you had before she left you.”

“God Lindsey, I used that against her. I wanted her to feel bad for me.” Lindsey groaned pretending to hit her head against the wall.

“You two never talked about the feelings you both had when you guys got separated, and now you’re living together. Maybe you guys aren’t ready.” Lindsey reasoned. “And I’m not saying you’re not ready to love each other. Maybe you’re not ready to live with each other.”

“Linds…” Emily sighed. Lindsey raised her eyebrows as she scrolled through her Instagram. “I made a huge mistake and I can’t imagine not waking up next to her every morning.”

“Did you see Hayley’s Instagram story?” Lindsey asked choosing not to comment on Emily’s comment.

“No…”

Lindsey held up her phone to the screen so Emily could read it. It was a picture of Hayley’s home, and the couch turned out to a bed filled with pillows and blankets. The caption on it read: Already for @leximae to get here tomorrow!

“So if you want to make it right before you don’t see her for another week…” Lindsey started.

“I need to do it before tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst! you won't have to wait long for some resolve to the angst!


	9. 2.9

Caitlin peaked into the bedroom later that night, her heart breaking when she saw the sight.

Harper was wrapped in one of Emily’s shirts, the one she brought from Portland to sleep in. She also had the pillow in a tight grip her face buried in it.

Caitlin could also see the tear streaks on her cheeks, and if Caitlin hadn’t heard her, she could definitely tell that she had cried herself to sleep.

“God Sonnett, you’re an idiot.” Caitlin commented closing the door and heading to the couch, she knew she had practice tomorrow, and she had to get up even earlier to take Harper to the train staition.

The girl’s phone vibrated next to her, a group message between her, Lindsey and Hayley.

 ** _Linds:_** How bad is it?

 ** _Linds:_** Like do you think they could save this?

 ** _Cait:_** I think they could

Caitlin was about to text again when her phone started going off. Emily calling her.

“I’m sorry for how I acted when you were trying to help.” Emily said as soon as she answered. She could see Emily was laying on the couch in Danny, Sofia and Savannah’s town house.

Emily’s eyes were beet red, and she had a few streaks of tears like she had trying to wipe them away as they fell.

Caitlin hadn’t seen Sonnett cry very much. One time was after the championship when they loss, and another time was when she realized that Harper wasn’t coming back were the only two times.

“You were upset, I get it.” Caitlin shrugged. “I see you got stuck on the couch.”

“Sofia offered her bed, but I just wanted to be in my thoughts.” Sonnett commented.

“Well you could have been on this bed here, with your girlfriend but…” Caitlin trailed off not wanting to push the other girl.

“Cait, you have no idea how much I want to be there. I realized as soon as I got here, after I talked to Lindsey.” Emily assured Caitlin. “How is she?” Emily asked after a moment.

“She cried herself to sleep.” Caitlin shrugged. She watched Emily hid her face in her elbow and take a deep breath. “Em, she was expecting to spend tonight in your arms. Not whatever this was.”

“I messed up, Cait.” The defender said. “She should leave me.”

“Em…” Caitlin paused for a second when she thought she heard movement in the bedroom, when she realized Harper was not up she continued. “She thinks you’re going to leave her.”

“I don’t think I could do that ever.” Emily said. “But she deserves so much better than me.”

Caitlin frowned hearing the way Emily was talking about herself. “Emily, get some sleep.”

“I’m not going to see her for a week while she’s so upset. How am I supposed to sleep?” Emily felt tears welling in her eyes again.

“Emily, go to sleep.” Caitlin started. “And if you want to make this right? Meet me at the train station and get your girl to stay.”

Emily took a deep sigh. “Cait, I don’t know if I can.”

“That’s up to you Em. Her train to Brisbane leaves at 7:30.” Emily nodded. “Go to bed, and hopefully I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, good night Cait.”

“Good night Em.”

_          _          _

“Hey… you ready to go?” Caitlin poked her head into the room that Harper had slept in last night.

It was currently 6:15 in the morning and they had to leave.

“Yeah…” Harper said sadly tears welling in her eyes, as she set a shirt down. Caitlin realized with a start that it was the jersey Harper had bought shortly after finding out about Emily’s job.

“Harps…”

“If we break up while I’m in Brisbane, she can at least have this jersey. I don’t want to see it again if this is the end.” Harper sniffled wiping her eyes on her sweatshirt.

“Let’s go Harps…” Caitlin wrapped an arm around the girl leading her out of the room.

_          _          _

Caitlin looked at the time in her car as they pulled up to the train station. “6:50.” She commented looking around.

“Go and get some sleep before practice, I’ll be fine here.”  Harper rubbed Caitlin’s shoulder. “And thank you for everything.”

“Of course. Keep me updated with your trip and with Em.” Caitlin said moving to help Harper get her luggage out.

“I will, mom. Don’t worry.” Harper joked causing Caitlin to wrap her in a huge hug.

“Emily loves you, please don’t forget that.” Caitlin begged not being able to see how Harper’s eyes filled with tears.

“I know, I’m sure I’ll text you later.” Harper rubbed Caitlins arms grabbing her suitcase. “And I’ll see you later too.”

“Love you Harps!”

“Love you Cait!” Harper called back smiling before separating from the soccer player and entering the train station.

“Okay, 14 hour train ride… So much fun.” Harper mumbled to herself pulling up her phone that had her ticket on it.

“I wish I wasn’t leaving…” Harper said quietly to herself about to move to one of the seating areas when someone caught her eye.

Emily was sitting in the first row of seats her eyes glued to the departure board willing herself to not be too late. Next to her was a bouquet of lilies, that were starting to wilt because she got them last night.

“Emily…” Harper said quietly approaching the girl who instantly stood up grabbing onto the flowers. “What are you doing here?”

Emily looked down nervously holding out the flowers for Harper. “I’m sorry.”

Harper took the flowers with a small smile. “When did you have time to get me flowers?”

“I, um… went out last night. I talked to Cait and she told me everything about how you cried yourself to sleep, and if I wanted to make this right I had to be here. I knew you deserved everything flowers, chocolates, a million apologies.” Emily said.

“You brought me chocolate?” Harper said with a small smile causing Emily to smile as well.

“I will get you chocolate. I figured chocolate wasn’t the best at 7 in the morning.”  Emily reasoned.  
“I’m so sorry for how I treated you. There’s no excuse for how I talked to you, and how I treated you.” Emily pulled Harper down next to her so they were sitting next to each other, allowing their conversation to be somewhat private in the busy train station.

“Em…” Harper ran her fingers through the end of the defenders hair.

“If you want to leave me, I won’t stop you.” Emily said causing Harper to stop her movement.

“Do you want me to leave you?” Harper asked sadly.

“No, baby I just told my family about you. Of course, I don’t want us to be done.” Emily said sadly feeling tears form in her eyes. “But I want you to be happy, and if you’re not happy with me…”

“Emily, you make me happier than any other person in this world.” Harper cupped Emily’s face, her eyes watering when she saw the unshed tears in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Even Kain?” Emily asked a small smile on her face.

“Well let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.” Harper joked but she used this calm moment to wrap her arms around Emily’s neck burying her face in her girlfriends shoulder.

“I love you Harper.” Emily said sadly wrapping her arms around the younger girl breathing in her scent.

“I love you too Em…” Harper could feel herself melting into her girlfriends arms.

“The 7:30 train en route to Brisbane is pulling into rail 1 for loading.” The announcement came over the train station.

“Please don’t go.” Emily instantly said tightening her hold on Harper. “I promise we will work this out and we will talk about everything.” Emily begged.

“Em…”

“And in a few days we’ll drive to Brisbane, just please stay…” Emily begged.

“Okay…” Harper rubbed her back. “I’m gonna stay, I’m not gonna leave.”

“Oh thank god…” Emily pulled away enough to pull Harper into a kiss.

Harper instantly responded back wrapping her arms around Emily’s neck holding her tightly. “Let’s go back to Cait’s…” She mumbled once they were apart.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Emily didn’t want to pull away from her girl holding her as close as she could.

“You have to let me go, if you want to.”

“Okay than we’ll just stay here.” Harper laughed. “Come on baby, it’ll be comfortable in a bed.” Harper mumbled.

“Okay…” Emily mumbled separating standing and grabbing Harper’s suitcase.

“Let’s go sleep baby.”

“Yeah, that sounds good…”

Not like the duo had gotten any sleep the night before.


	10. 2.10

“Have a great day, you two. Hope everything works out.” The cab driver said as Harper paid him and Emily got the girls suitcase out of the trunk.

“Thank you sir, and thank you for being so kind.” Harper thanked him before joining Emily outside of the car.

The man waved and quickly pulled away.

“I’m so glad you’re here. Please tell me it’s not a dream.” Emily mumbled leaning down to Harper’s neck.

“I’m still here baby.” Harper rested a hand on Emily’s back gently rubbing it.

“I’m really tired.” Emily said standing up slightly but wrapping an arm around Harper’s waist to hold her close.

“Then let’s go to sleep.”

“Is Cait still home?” Harper looked at the driveway sighing when she still saw Caitlin’s car.

“Yeah… we’ll answer questions nice and quick okay? And then we’ll go lay down.” Harper hushed her whining girlfriend before directing her to the front door.

Caitlin was shocked when she looked over from the island to see Emily and Harper in her house.

She was even more shocked that Emily had an arm tight around Harper with the intent to never let her go.

“What…” Caitlin said before trailing off. She could ask questions after practice. She knew how little Harper had slept that night and she was sure Emily didn’t sleep any less. “I have to go to practice, I’ll see you guys after and I’ll pick up dinner.”

“Thanks, Cait.” Harper said shooting the Australian a quick thankful look before pulling Emily into the guest room. “I’m gonna call Hayley that I didn’t get on the train. You go lay down, and I’ll be right in.”

Emily nodded releasing Harper before tightening her hold again. “Your coming right in, right?”

“Yes, baby.” Harper tried to hold back a laugh as she pressed a kiss to Emily’s cheek. “I’ll be right there, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emily mumbled before finally pulling away into the guest room while Harper dialed Hayleys number.

“Hey! Are you on the train?” Hayley answered on the 2nd ring.

“About that…” Harper trailed off nervously.

“Of course, Emily would come and sweep you off your feet before you can come see me.” Hayley groaned playfully.

“We are driving up in a few days! I’m going to see you!” Harper promised.

“Ugh! Fine!” Harper knew Hayley was joking, so she couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll text you later okay? If I don’t go into the guest room, Emily may break down the door.” Harper said sighing when she heard Hayley laugh.

“I miss you girl! I’ll see you soon.” Hayley finally said.

“I miss you too, talk to you later.”

Harper hung up the phone pushing the door to the guest room open but freezing when she saw Emily was sitting there tears streaming down her face, and her whole body shaking. “Em…”

“You were going to leave me…” Emily hiccupped slightly trying to calm herself down.

Harper looked confused before her eyes fell on a shirt crumpled into ball on the corner of the bed. Her Thorns jersey.

“If I hadn’t come to the train station, you were going to leave me. And I deserve it. I’ve never deserved someone as perfect as you.” Emily said.

“No… No Emily you listen to me right now.” Harper could feel her own tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t bear to hear the way that her girlfriend, the complete love of her life was talking about herself.

Emily refused to meet her eyes, so Harper was forced to pull Emily’s face up to meet hers. “I love you, Emily. Do you want to know why I left that jersey?”

Emily shook her head trying to turn her head to avoid Harper’s eyes. “I left it because I thought you were going to leave me.”

“Baby, I could never.” Emily finally reached out to stroke Harper’s cheek.  
“I would deserve it… You were right, what I’ve done to you has never been fair.” Harper admitted. “I could have easily called or texted you, to tell you what had happened, and explain everything.”

“Baby, you were going through hell. Your fucking parents…” Emily groaned. “How could they just let someone so perfect go? How could they hate someone like you?”

Harper moved closer so she was straddling Emily’s lap, her head tucking into Emily’s neck. “I didn’t want to bring the jersey, because I didn’t want the memory if you broke up with me.”

“I’m never gonna leave you.” Emily mumbled into Harper’s hair. “God, baby. I’m gonna marry you one day.”

_          _          _

“You are the worse person to road trip with.” Harper complained as they finally pulled into a gas station right near Hayley’s home.

“What the fuck? Why?” Emily asked looking over at Harper with a laugh.

“Why didn’t you stop at all? I can’t feel my legs.” Harper groaned as she stood up joining Emily outside of the car.

“You said you wanted to get to Brisbane as soon as possible. I believe you said ‘I miss my bestfriend, I want to get to Brisbane as soon as possible.” Harper narrowed her eyebrows slightly at Emily.

“You can turn around.” Harper said.

“Oh come here…” Emily pulled Harper close pressing a quick kiss to her lips

“Ew!” The duo quickly pulled away, turning to see Hayley and Jenna at the pump next to them.

“Oh my god!” Harper pulled away, Emily completely forgotten to wrap her arms around Hayley.

“How is this for ironic?” Jenna shared a look with Emily. “She didn’t even want to come with me.”

“Sonnett never stops on road trips!” Harper turned around to look at  Emily who held up her hand.

“She probably wouldn’t have stopped if we didn’t need gas.” Harper explained with a roll of her eyes.

“Critique, Critique, Critique… all I hear.” Sonnett rolled her eyes with a laugh causing Harper to finally come back to her wrapping an arm around her tightly.

“Well definitely nice to see her not crying over you.” Hayley commented, causing Emily and Harper to blush.

“I don’t think I’m going to be crying over her anymore.” Harper commented wrapping an arm around Emily.

“Yeah, the next time she’s going to end up crying is when I propose to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 more chapters left of this but there is going to be some more books, Harper and Emily's story is far from over.


	11. 2.11

“Baby…” Harper slowly stirred casting a look out the plane window. She could see the Atlanta sky line as their plane neared arrival.

“It’s beautiful.” Harper commented, her eyes drifting towards her girlfriend.

“You’re beautiful.” Emily said back leaning in to kiss her girlfriend deeply.

They were interrupted by a throat clearing. When they pulled back, the flight attendant, a grumpy old woman with graying hair tied into a tight bun was staring at them with pursed lips. “Trays up.”

Harper and Sonnett both blushed tucking their trays into the seats. “Are you okay?” Sonnett asked looking over at her girlfriend.

“Are they going to like me?”

“Baby…” Sonnett looked over at her.  
“Like Emma could probably kill me just by saying I’m not good enough for you.” Harper reasoned. “And if your mom and dad don’t like me, you’ll never propose…”

“Harps!” Emily quickly stopped her girlfriends rant. “None of that matters, because they are going to love you.”

“But what if…”

“Than I will still propose to you.” Emily assured her before settling back against the seat pressing a kiss to Harpers knuckles.

_          _          _

“Tables have turned.” Harper commented looking over at her girlfriend in the cab, as they pulled into a cute neighborhood.

Emily looked over, her knee bouncing. “I’m so excited for them to meet you.” She finally said.

“I’m excited to meet them too.” Harper leaned forward. “One last kiss.” She whispered against Emily’s lips before pulling her in for a gentle kiss just as they pulled up to the house.

Emily looked towards her childhood home. Where she had learned to kick a soccer ball, where she had come home and cried following a championship loss in high school. Where she had watched the United States claim a world cup title, but returned to question her love for soccer after the Olympics.

“Hey…” Harper said forcing her girlfriend to face her after they had gotten their suitcases and paid the cab. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking…” Emily was cut off when she felt someone collide with her wrapping her in a tight hug.

Harper jumped watching a sort of familiar looking person wrap their arms around Emily. The person pulled away turning to look at Harper.

Harper could tell this unfamiliar person was about to pounce on her before Emily grabbed the girls shirt. “Don’t attack my girlfriend.”

“I’m just glad you finally brought her!” The girl argued to the soccer player.

“Harper, this is Emma.” Emily explained causing Harper’s eyes to widen.

“Emma, this is Harper, and she’s very nervous so don’t make her anymore nervous.” Emily explained glaring at her sister slightly.

“Never!” Emma argued grabbing one of Harper’s hands. “Come on, I’ve got all the photo albums and you should _see_ all the embarrassing pictures of Emily.”

Harper broke into a giggle both at how Emma and Emily’s trouble making tendencies seemed so similar but also the betrayed look on her girlfriends face when she quickly agreed.

_          _          _

_Emma, stop terrorizing her_

Their mother’s voice pulled Emily out of a restful sleep as she turned over to wrap Harper in her arms again.

When her arm hit the cold empty bed, she quickly set up panicing for a second before she heard the laugh she knew all to well joining her mom and dad’s laughs from down stairs.

“Look who finally joined us…” Her dad said as Emily came down the stairs still rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

She stands behind Harper who is sitting at one of the stools on the island, drinking out of a mug that has a picture of Emily had her first soccer game printed on it. “Too early.” Emily commented her whole body pressed against Harper as she wrapped her arms around the shoulder and her head was on her head.

“Or you’re just lazy.” Emma commented dodging a flying hand from her sister.

“Time changes.” Emily muttered bitterly.

“That and you two being up all night.” Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the duo causing both of them to get a bright red shade on their cheeks.

“Emma, what did I say stop terrorizing both of them!” Her mother admonished her.

“God at least, Emily can’t get her pregnant.”

“Bill!” Emily’s mom turned to glare at her husband who shrugged before slinking off to the living room no doubt to start the Thanksgiving festives of football early this morning.

“Harper, I am so sorry about my family.” Emily’s mom turned to look at the blushing girl who was trying to find a way to burrow into Emily’s arms.

“It’s really okay Mrs. Sonnett, I wish I could say that’s the only time I’ve heard about it. But I live with Lindsey, Caitlin and Hayley.” Harper explained.

“Oh those 4 together are nothing but trouble.” Emily’s mom waved the spoon at Emily who blushed but pressed a soft kiss into Harper’s hair.

“Oh, and sweetie…” Emily’s mom turned back around from the stove where she was finishing things for dinner. “Call me Jane, your practically family.”

_          _          _

“Figured I’d find you out here.” Harper turned her head looking at the front door where Emily came out carrying two slices of pie.

“Sorry, just had to get away for a bit.” Harper took one of the slices gratefully as Emily joined her on the porch swing.

Harper had been passed around Emily’s family from aunts and uncles to little cousins and big cousins all excited to finally meet the one that Emily brought home.

“I know they’re a lot, I should have warned you.” Emily looked down feeling instantly bad. She knew her girlfriend came from a family that was never around weather that be for the trouble the girl caused, or the judgement and hate the rest of her family had.

“I love it.” Harper assured her girlfriend nudging her shoulder gently before taking a bite of the pie. “This is good.” She commented covering her mouth so Emily wouldn’t see how gross she was looking.

“Mom makes the best pecan pie ever.” Sonnett commented. “She loves you by the way.”

“I’m glad.” Harper commented setting the now empty plate on the ground and tucking into Emily’s side. “All that worrying for nothing.”

Emily mumbled pressing a kiss to Harper’s hair. “I was worried too.” She finally admitted into her.

“Why?” Harper asked nervously looking up at her girlfriend.

“I don’t think I would have been able to live my life without my parents loving me and who I was with…” Sonnett started pressing a comforting kiss to Harper’s forehead. “But I would do it a million times for you.”

“I love you…” Harper commented leaning her forehead against Emily’s.

“I love you too… More than I’ve ever loved anyone.” Emily commeted leaning in to press a kiss to Harper’s lips.

Before they could reach their destination, the front door opened. “C’mon love birds! Come back inside!” Emma’s voice carried to the front porch breaking the duo apart.

The duo groaned, but still stood up Emily grabbing both of their plates. “Little bit longer okay baby? Then we’ll go sleep.”

Harper nodded. “One last kiss?”

Emily smiled. “One last kiss.”

Emily pulled Harper in to a deep kiss before pulling back. “Let’s finish this night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow shocker a chapter! the next chapter will be the final chapter for this story, but not the final chapter for harper and emily!


	12. 2.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! This chapter includes implied non-consensual content that may be triggering to some people!

Harper rubbed her eyes looking into the corner of the computer screen. 2:32, pointed back at her as she groaned. She had been here all night.

She couldn’t help it, normally she could fly through prompts, but this time it seemed as if she was hitting a brick wall.

It wasn’t that the writing was hard, but the glasses were getting harder. _Fiction Setting Writing,_ seemed easy and an easy 3 credits. And Professor Brown taught it, so that was always a plus.

This assignment was the trickiest she’s ever written though: _Describe any setting from someone who is blind._

“You all like to describe what you see, it’s pulling teeth for what we feel, hear, smell, and taste!” That’s what Professor Brown had said.

Harper had chosen Providence Park the day of the championship. It was so easy to describe what you heard then, the Riveters, the arguing…

“Ugh!” Harper finally said out loud jumping when the closet door opened. This place was creepy during the day, but during the night it got even creepier. Harper saved the assignment to her flash drive.

She could finish this tomorrow.

She tucked it into her bag digging for her phone. She was parked in the back of the lot from the building, and she was nervous about walking out.

She could call security, but they wouldn’t come help. She knew they wouldn’t. She also knew it was 3:30 in Colorado, but she just needed someone to talk to her until she got in the car.

She pushed Emily’s name on her phone waiting for a moment until her girlfriend’s sleepy voice filled the phone. “Harps?”  
“Hey, sorry to call…”

“Is everything okay?” Emily asked still half sleep trying to speak quiet enough to not wake up Lindsey.

“Yeah, I’m just now leaving Reed, and I have to walk out to my car… I just wanted to stay on the phone with someone…”

“Baby, it’s 3 o’clock, I’m sure no ones going to be out there.” Harper frowned hearing the annoyance in her girlfriend’s voice.   
“Yeah… You’re right…” Harper said as she pushed her way out of the building. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay… Text me when you get home?” Emily asked yawning.

“Yeah… Yeah, I love you…” Harper said, but the dial tone already filled the silence of the night.

Reed wasn’t a bad college or a bad area, but there was something about being alone at 2:30 at night that spooked Harper no matter where she was.

Harper was only two rows away from her car when she felt like someone was watching her. “You’re just paranoid.” She muttered to herself as she finally reached the car moving to open the car door.

“Keys… those might be helpful.” She said digging through the smallest pocket of her backpack.

“Need some help?” Harper quickly turned around dropping the keys she had just found on the pavement.  
“Eli!” Harper took a big sigh of relief. “No, I just couldn’t find my keys.” She explained looking over at one of her first friends in Portland.

“Okay, you sure your okay? Never know whose walking around the college this late.” Eli said feigning concern for the younger girl.

“I’m sure Eli…” Harper assured him grabbing the keys off the ground. “It was nice to see you again.” She said before turning around to unlock the car.

What she wasn’t expecting was to be pushed violently against the car her keys dropping out of her hands sliding under the car.

“Think you can get away with what you did at the party, Little Bug?” This voice was not as kind, but she still recognized it just as much.

“L-Logan…” Harper whimpered as he pushed her further against the car.

“Shut up.” He said but she could feel him yanking her backpack off and throw it to Eli. “Get her wallet out of there.”

“Please, don’t do this.” She begged tears filling her eyes.

“Shut up, or it will be a lot worse for you.” He said shoving her around so she was bent over the hood of the car.

“You humiliated me at that party, Harper.” He told her bending over her. “I’m going to humiliate you just as much.”

_          _          _

The next morning, Emily woke up her eyes scrunching when she saw no text from Harper. She must have just made last nights phone call up in her mind.

“Sonnett, we’re late come on and get dressed!” Lindsey said throwing one of the defenders shirts at her.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She said, but cursed when she realized her phone was almost completely dead. She shrugged plugging it in.

She would just get it after practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that is the end of love of a lifetime, i couldn't let them just be happy. once i get more into my other two stories, Harper and Emily will return, thank you for sticking with this story!


End file.
